


I miss your battle cry

by Niellune



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune
Summary: В июле 2015 года всё изменилось.
Relationships: Iker Casillas/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 5





	I miss your battle cry

«Семьдесят минут» ***** — отправляет Серхио сообщение, как только самолёт выезжает на взлётную полосу.  
  
Стюардесса стоит у самого выхода и повторяет давно заученные всеми правила поведения и безопасности пассажиров в самолёте. Серхио машинально щёлкает ремнём, коротким, но резким хлопком поднимает затвор — по глазам бьёт яркий свет знойного полуденного солнца — и тянется к ручке под сидением.  
  
Соседнее кресло пустует.  
  
Рамос вставляет наушники и врубает максимум звука на айподе. Он выключает телефон, так и не дождавшись ответа, отшвыривает его на пустующее место и откидывает голову на твёрдую спинку. Закрыв глаза, он считает про себя, от одного до бесконечности, пока самолёт набирает высоту, в ожидании, когда исчезнет мерзкое ощущение падения в затылке.  
  
Когда лампочка на панели загорается зелёным, он щёлкает застёжкой ремня и вытягивает ноги. Песня Марка о другой жизни, без страданий, льётся из наушников. Серхио безразлично смотрит в иллюминатор. Он отмахивается от стюардессы, которая интересуется, не хочет ли он чего-нибудь?  
  
Да, хочет. Приземлиться немедленно в Барахас и не лететь почти двадцать два часа на другой конец земного шара. И, наверное, минералки.  
  
Бутылку которой кидает Марсело на соседнее сидение. Он облокачивается о кресло, дёргает белый провод наушника, привлекая внимание Рамоса.  
  
— Ты когда спал в последний раз? — Марсело прикладывает наушник к уху, кривится несколько секунд и откидывает его на Серхио.  
  
— Позавчера, — Серхио откручивает тугую крышку, делает несколько глотков — оказывается, в горле дико пересохло — и кликает паузу на экране. Он не предлагает Марсело сесть рядом, просто смотрит на друга и мягко улыбается.  
  
— Послушай что-нибудь весёленькое или к нам иди, — Марсело кивком головы указывает вглубь самолёта, где Криш, Пепе и Гарет разыгрывают очередную партию. Бэйл порой оглядывается назад, будто проверяет — Лука сидит у окна, уткнувшись носом в книгу.  
  
Серхио хмыкает и отрицательно качает головой.  
  
— Позже.  
  
— Будет поздно, предложение единоразовое, — цокает Марсело и, с минуту побуравив Рамоса взглядом, обречённо машет на него рукой.  
  
Стюардесса как раз вывозит тележку с закусками и напитками.  
  
Марсело возвращается на своё место. Его встречают одобрительными возгласами — эта часть самолёта всегда похожа на сгусток неуёмной энергии.  
  
Он ни разу не делает попытки сесть рядом с Серхио.  
  
За это Серхио ему благодарен, определённо.  
  
Брошенный наушник одиноко лежит на подлокотнике, но Серхио его не трогает. Он отмахивается от стюардессы во второй раз — кусок в горло не лезет — и опять включает музыку.  
  
Когда Рамос просыпается через несколько часов — в уютном кресле после бессонной ночи его разморило враз — в самолёте тихо. Они ещё не пролетели и четверти пути, но напряжение уже ощущается во всём теле.  
  
Сонный, Серхио тянется рукой к соседнему креслу, но пальцы хватают лишь пустоту. Он вздрагивает, выпрямляется и оглядывается в салон, но не сразу понимает, что искать ему некого. Даже шумная, неуёмная компания слева расползлась по креслам — кто спит, кто читает, кто смотрит фильм или сериал на айпаде.  
  
Марсело, будто почувствовав взгляд Серхио, мельком смотрит на него, вопросительно поднимает брови. Он понимает Рамоса, понимает как никто другой в этом самолёте, в этой команде — девять лет долгий срок, чтобы чувствовать странное, неприятное опустошение.  
  
Девять лет почти десять, поэтому все вокруг понимают его на это самое «почти».  
  
Серхио отворачивается, но ещё некоторое время чувствует затылком пристальный взгляд.  
  
Он не включает телефон — связь всё равно не работает, а в альбоме беспорядочно сохранены фотографии Мадрида и Севильи, фотографии сына и любимой, фотографии с вечеринок и тренировок…  
  
Серхио вновь закрывает глаза, но сон больше не идёт. На чужом плече спать намного удобнее, чем откинувшись на высокую, неудобную спинку.  
  
Желудок протестующе урчит, когда Рамос вливает в него остатки минералки и больше ничего. Но он редко ест во время полёта. Может, часов через пять он об этом пожалеет. На айпеде сохранены последние четыре непросмотренные серии Игры престолов и Безумный Макс — занятие на шесть часов полёта — половину намеченного пути до Мельбурна.  
  
Серхио то дремлет за просмотром, то резко просыпается, когда планшет несколько раз выпадает из рук на мягкое покрытие пола. На стойке перед ним несколько раз появляются завтрак и обед — ничего существенного, сэндвичи и салаты, чай, круассаны с шоколадом и яблоко. Каждый полёт он съедал четыре круассана и ему никогда не доставались яблоки. Неравнозначный обмен по его мнению, но выгодный для обоих.  
  
Рамос, как обычно съедает круассаны, а яблоко прячет в сумку.  
  
Самолёт приземляется поздним вечером.  
  
Серхио переодевается ещё во время полёта. Как только глохнет мотор, он уже готов выходить, но высадка немного задерживается. Он вспоминает, что надо включить телефон, но палец замирает над кнопкой. Он должен сообщить Пилар и маме о том, что они приземлились. Должен спросить о Серхио-младшем. Должен пожелать невесте спокойной ночи и сказать, как он уже скучает.  
  
Он не читает единственное входящее сообщение, пока не сходит с трапа.  
  
В Мельбурне холодно и сыро, приходится накинуть спортивную кофту поверх лёгкой футболки. Телефон оттягивает карман штанов, а сумка кажется неподъёмной. Это самый длительный перелёт на памяти Серхио и определённо самый изматывающий.  
  
Мучительный.  
  
Только в клубном автобусе он решается разблокировать экран и нажать мигающий конверт. В сообщении всего два слова, но их достаточно, чтобы уткнуться лбом в сцепленные в замок руки и горько улыбнуться.  
  
«Я знаю».

**Author's Note:**

> * — время полёта от Мадрида до Порту 1 час 10 мин.


End file.
